Little Prince: Monachopsis
by tomhollandprotectionsquad
Summary: What if Percy didn't go to Camp when he was 12, but much later/earlier? What if his mom had died when he was young? What if the abuse was worse than anyone expected? What if?
1. Prolouge

I was running out of the airby the time I got to the police station.Get away, have to get away.

They all gave me worried looks as I approached the desk. They probably thought I was homeless or something. Not that they would be wrong at this point, as I was too afraid to go back anyway.

"Sir?" I ask the man at the desk. He looked trustworthy enough. I still couldn't be too careful though.

"Yes, child?" He gave me a concerned look.

"I'm scared. The bad man killed my mommy. She told me to run. She told me to get help, "I say tears pouring out of my sea-green eyes.

"What's your name, child?"

"Percy Jackson." My voice is small and weak and unsure. Just like I am. The man nods and leads me to a back room.

There was a leather couch and toys scattered all over the floor. The walls were a baby blue color and the carpet was a soft white. The man, then, knelt down on one knee in front of me.

"Do you think you'll be okay in here? Do you want anything to eat or drink? Or a pillow and blanket?" he asks from the door.

I nod."Just a blanket, Sir, "I say quietly. He nods and leaves. He comes back a few minutes later with a pillow and a blanket that he hands to me.

"We got a code 73, 39, and 46. Kid's in the safe room. I need an address on Jackson, "The man says as he leaves, closing the door behind him.

I pick up a teddy bear, stare at it for a few seconds and wondering if I should. I eventually reach a decisionand lay down on the soft couch, the memories of my mother's death still haunting me.

I fall asleep quickly, not noticing a pair of sea-green eyes just like my own watching over me.

 **Disclaimer: I don't own pjo or any other RR work.** **Don't forget to follow, favourite, and review!**


	2. Chapter One

~Percy~

But that was years ago. Ever since then I've been living with my stepdad, the one that killed my mother. They found him innocent and put me in his care, ignoring my pointless protests. I thought that was absurd considering the evidence. Then again, from what I could tell, these men were as incompetent as they came.

Living with him was arduous sometimes with his biting words, low patience, and more than empty threats. But I got by. I had to. He gave me little to no choice on matters of importance like these. Last time I tried to run away, he threatened my mother. Two days later she turned up dead. He told me to get over it like it was something that happened every day.

"Hey, kid." I'm brought out of my musings by another student. She was pretty enough, I guess. She has long honey-blonde curls that rest against her back and a stare that could give Gabe a run for his money. Her silver eyes seem like they could see me down to my very essence. "I asked you a question," I note how melodic her voice is, saving the information for later. I give her an annoyed look.

"What do you want?" she gives me a small frown for my rudeness, but I just smirk back at her. It's not like I wanted to know what she said anyway. "Well?" I prompt her after she just stares at me for a few seconds, seeming like she was looking for something.

"I was asking what your name was," I could tell she was still exasperated with me. "But now, I'd rather not bother." She turns and stalks off, her posture a little rigid. I just shrug and go back to what I was reading before I had gotten lost in my thoughts. It's not like I wanted any friends either.

~Annabeth~

I did not like that boy. I do not like him. I- oh, nevermind. I frown, looking back at the book he was reading. It didn't have any designs on the front, only the faux gold letters that made up the title. It was hard to make out the characters, but I was pretty sure the book had something to do with monsters. Boys.

I turn back to the conversation I was having with two other girls. It wasn't too appealing, though.

"Why would he do that?" The brunette shrugs at the other girl's question. "There are only two options here: he likes me, or he doesn't like me. What do you think?" This prompts another shrug from the girl. The light-haired girl turns to me. "What about you? What do you think about all of this?" I shrug as the previous girl did.

"I'm not the one you should be taking advice from," I admit.

She gives me a full once-over and declares her answer," not with that fashion sense." I narrow my eyes at her in an annoyed glance. "Sorry. I'm not trying to be harsh or anything, it's just that you dress like a librarian." The other girl looks hesitant to agree. "Isn't that right, Piper?" That's when I notice her eyes shifting colors. I blink as they continue to change between colors like a kaleidoscope. She mutters something that I don't catch.

Then the bell rings, and we all scramble for our seats before the teacher comes in. I end up next to the rude boy I was talking to before. Great, just great.

 **Disclaimer: I know I dont own pjo or any other RR works**

 **A/N: Thank you for all of your amazing comments! and as a forewarning, my update schedule for this and Blue Stars is kinda hectic, so just bare with me here.**

 **And don't forget to follow, favourite, and review!**


	3. Chapter Two

**TW: panic attacks**

~Percy~

I frown when the teacher tells me to put my book up. I knew for a fact that it would be more interesting than her lesson. I relent anyway and slide the hardcover book into my old shoulder bag. She gives a satisfactory nod and begins the teaching. As I predicted, it was less alluring than the object I had just put away.

I take a second to sneak a glimpse of the charming girl from earlier, who had taken the seat beside my own. She was paying rapt attention as the teacher spoke, taking notes was something she did as well. I frown before turning back.I wonder...

A few months later, I find myself in conversation with the peculiar girl. I had a feeling that I should get to know her. That my fate would rest on the standing of our relationship. It was an unusual feeling.

"Hello." She seems startled as she turns to look at me before her features morph into annoyance. "I- I know that this apology is a little late, but I am sorry for my actions on the day we met." She raises an eyebrow and seems to be looking for the sign of a lie. She appears relieved when she doesn't find any. "Does that mean we could start over?" She gives me a small smile before holding out her hand to shake.

"The name's Annabeth Chase. What's yours?" I return her previous smile as I take her outstretched hand.

"C-" I pause for a second then say something else. "Perseus Jackson. It's nice to meet you."

Little did I know, that what I felt had been correct. Even if it would take years to be so.

"I have a question for you." Annabeth looks over at me with an expression that said she hoped the next things that came out of my mouth weren't stupid. I roll my eyes at her blatant lack of faith in me. "Relax. It's kind of serious, I guess."

"Are you sure?" I give her a small scowl saying no, it's not stupid. She nods at me as the go ahead.

"Do you- do you think that- that you can kill a monster without becoming one?" She frowns.

"Is this what you think about in your free time?" She stands up as if she's about to leave. "I thought you said it wasn't a stupid question?" I start to panic a little and let a line out of my mouth that I thought I never would.

"I lied." I can tell that those words aren't going to stop her. Not until she sees the expression on my face.

"What do you mean?" Her voice is soft as she speaks, and I get the sudden urge to run. I couldn't tell her. She can't know. Not now, not ever. I ordered myself not to let anyone know. Not after him...

I close my eyes and take a deep breath, hoping to calm myself in the process. "I- "I find that I can't finish the sentence. "I-" My heart is racing, feeling like it is beating out of my chest. My vision blurs a little bit and comes into focus on Annabeth's worried face.

"Percy?" I can tell she's torn between staying and going to look for help. Before she can make that decision, I'm back on my feet. My hands are shaking. I can't be here. Anywhere but here.

"I can't." And with that, I'm gone.

I run all the way back to the horrid apartment, even with all of my instincts telling me to go somewhere else. I open the door anyway and rush to the small room I occupied. I was thankful that he wasn't here. That thought sends me into another spiral. I couldn't breathe. My chest is tight as I fumble with the old zipper that couldn't seem to get unstuck.Stupid jacket.When I finally get the jacket unzipped, I go for my shirt. It comes off effortlessly. I almost rip the old, tattered binder taking it off, but the freedom doesn't seem to help. My chest was still tight, and I couldn't breathe.Why couldn't I breathe?I collapse heavily onto the bed as my vision begins to swim. I try to take deep breaths, but that doesn't help either.. There's black around the edges as I continue to struggle.

And soon, I welcome the darkness.

"You have to watch out for those cursed ones," a voice says. " They have nothing left to lose."

 **Don't forget to follow, favourite, and reveiw!**


	4. Chapter Three

~Annabeth~

I frown as I watch him run off. He had seemed apprehensive after he had asked the last question. I hope I hadn't set him off in any way. I sigh as I walk towards the familiar car that had just pulled up outside the school. I really wished he would be alright.

I didn't see him the next day. Or the next.

The words that had been spoken were still stuck in my head. I realized that he had been apprehensive and hesitant for most of the conversation. He had looked a little out of it towards the end, too. Maybe he was nervous? It didn't seem likely.

No matter what had happened, I hoped that he was okay.

~Percy~

I groan as my back hits the floor. I feel my broken ribs shift in my body and wince. It wasn't as bad as it could've been, at least.Yeah, right. It's always horrible, a voice whispered. I can feel my eyes fill with tears as I struggle not to cry.Too late, it said again.Not that you never needed much incentive, I suppose. I frown at the voice. That's not-

Yes, it is,it replied.It definitely is, and you know it.

A few moments later, I attempt to get up and am partially successful. The pain in my ribs is almost unbearable as I make my way to the bathroom. It gets better as I run my hand under the water, the stream making its way to where it needed to be to heal me. It takes a few seconds for it to improve, and when it does, I'm grateful. I probably shouldn't wear my binder tomorrow just to be safe, even if it does mean dysphoria.I could just use one of my- wait, that's not clean.

I wonder if Annabeth misses me. It's been two days since I've been in school. What about the other kids in my class? I only knew a few, but I felt like we were pretty good friends.

After sitting on the bathroom floor for who knows how long, I make my way back into my room and collapse on the bed. Even now, I can tell it'll be a long night.

The first thing I see when I walk into the classroom the next day is everyone looking at me weirdly. Then I remember why, and my shoulders hunch subconsciously. It had always bothered me when I got this kind of attention. Then my eyes meet Annabeth's curious gaze. I make my way over to where she was standing.

"Hey." My voice is quiet and has an edge of fear. For all I knew, she would stare at me, too. I knew that my trust was fragile when it came to situations like this. Her eyes melt as she gives me an encouraging smile. "Did I miss anything?"

"Not really," she answers as if she were talking to a wounded animal. I give her a thin smile as she continues. "But are you okay? You missed two days" I shake my head, telling her not right now.

I keep my promise and meet up with her after class.

"If you don't mind me asking, what were you going to tell me that one day?" I tense up. This was definitely not something I would've preferred to talk about. Then again, I owed her an explanation.

"I- I wanted to say that- that I lied about- about almost everything." I turn my eyes downcast, expecting to be reprimanded. She gives me an inquiring glance.

"What do you mean?" I take a deep breath and resolve to be out with it.

"I lied about my name." She looks puzzled at this.

"What do you mean? It's just a name," she says. "It's what you want me to call you, yes?" I nod, not following where this was going. "Then you aren't lying." I can feel the tears gathering in my eyes as she says that.Don't get used to it, the voice in the back of my head whispers.I know, I say back. I couldn't get my hopes up. I could still feel the other kids staring at me. I had a feeling that they wouldn't react like this.

At least I know I have Annabeth by my side.

For now, at least.

 **As you should know, I don't own pjo no matter how much I want to.** **Don't forget to follow, favourite, and review!**


End file.
